


give me a second (i need to get my story straight)

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Series: marvel oneshots that aren't connected (unless stated otherwise) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: The new boy at school sounds nice.Sounds, since Peter hasn't met him yet. Supposedly they have all of their classes together, but on those first two days Peter was absent (damn villains) and on the third the new boy had a doctor's appointment.or,harry saves peter





	give me a second (i need to get my story straight)

**Author's Note:**

> harrison osterfield is harrys face claim no i don't take criticism
> 
> im proud of this ok i want the friendship
> 
> title from we are young by fun. !!!

The new boy at school sounds nice.

Sounds, since Peter hasn't met him yet. Supposedly they have all of their classes together, but on those first two days Peter was absent (damn villains) and on the third the new boy had a doctor's appointment.

Peter didn't think he'd actually be nice, though.

It's during gym, on one of the days where they get sent to the locker room too early and Flash gives the look, the one that tells everyone to hurry up and leave. They follow, and Peter's too busy changing to notice, but as he pulls his shirt back on he gets slammed into the locker.

He cries out, but one of the goons shoves his hand over his mouth, and Peter wants to fight back, wants to stop them. But he doesn't want it to happen to anyone else, so he lets it continue.

His back gets pressed into the edge of the bench, and he groans, feeling the skin stretch. Flash punches him, his head slamming into the bench, and he blinks dazedly, staring up at him.

"You fucking loser."

He punches him again, leaning back, allowing one of his friends to kick him in his side, and he has to swallow the scream before it can come out. Flash laughs at his face, standing up.

The friends have at it, punching him a couple times each, both doing it in the face for one of their turns. They laugh when he groans, and he thinks it sounds like music to their ears.

The bell rings, a harsh noise against his ears, and he's so worn from the injuries he doesn't even bother to hide his flinch.

Flash and the others walk out of the locker room, leaving Peter a bloody mess on the hard floor. He closes his eyes, wanting it to be over, but it seems like he's just closed them when someone's shaking him.

"Hey, dude, are you awake?" He hears the person ask, and he opens his eyes, slowly moving up to look at the person beside him. "Oh, thank god." He seems unfamiliar, but before Peter can do anything, the boys already helping him up.

"Wha-?" Peter manages to get out, mouth hurting too much to say much more. The boy beside him is focused, getting Peter up and sitting on the bench.

"Is this your stuff?" He asks, and Peter nods, watching as he grabs everything and shoves it into the bag.

Peter tries to speak again, to ask who is he and what is he doing, but before he can do anything he's being helped back up and across the gym, to the big doors that lead outside. Peter makes a noise of confusion, and the blonde starts explaining, thankfully saving Peter from the pain of asking.

"I'm taking you to your place so you can heal." He says it as quickly as possible, trying to not make too much noise.

Peter nods, and he finally gets a few words out when they're in the boys car. "Who're you?" He asks, confused.

"Harry Osborn." He answers, and Peter's nods. He reaches as little as he can for his phone, managing it. He opens the notes app, typing as fast as he can, and shows it to Harry before they can leave the parking lot.

_do u know my address_

"Oh, shit, I don't." Harry says, and Peter nods, taking the phone back to type again. He shows it again, the address on there, and Harry pulls into the road, heading towards the apartment.

They get there within 20 minutes, which is a new best, and Harry helps Peter out of the car, supporting him and carrying his stuff inside. He helps Peter unlock the door, and when they're finally inside and Peter's settled on the couch, he stands, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Peter manages after a couple tries, and Harry gives a smile, sitting on the seat now.

"Sure." He says, and they lapse into comfortable silence, before Peter breaks it.

"How come you were in the gym?" He asks with a head tilt, and Harry sighs, looking down.

"I left my phone in the locker room, so I came to get it." He looks at Peter for a second, taking in all the marks he can see. "Glad I did, too."

"Yeah, me too." Peter says, weakly. He leans his head back on the couch, a headache starting to form. "Can you get me a pill out of the red bottle? The one by the edge of the counter?"

Harry hops up, finding it and pouring two into his hand, bringing it back to Peter quickly. He dry swallows it, and when he's done, he gives a tiny smile to Harry.

"Sorry I'm not better company."

"Well I'm the one that brought you here, so I feel like I should be entertaining you." Harry gives a small laugh, and Peter replies with a smile.

"Can you help me to my room?" He asks, and Harry nods, quickly moving over to help Peter up. They get to his room quickly, and as soon as he's in the bed, he yawns, blushing when Harry smiles at it. "You can sit on that beanbag, if you want." He offers, and Harry gratefully plops down on it, feeling like heaven when his body relaxes.

"Thank you." He says, giving Peter a grin when he turns to look at him.

"It's not a problem. By the way," He stops to yawn, "if I accidentally pass out, you can leave if you want to, or you can fall alseep in here. I don't care, really, because I know my aunt won't care if you're in here, as long as you're covered with a blanket or cover."

"Can I get the blanket from the couch?" He asks, and Peter shakes his head. He grabs it, but Peter asks if he can lock the door, so he does so, and when he returns, Peter's almost passed out.

He doesn't say anything, just curls up in the beanbag, and within minutes, they're both out.

-

May opens up the door, hanging her bag on the back of it as soon as she closes it. Almost, she calls out, announcing she's home, but the silence in the apartment stops her. Quietly, she walks to Peter's door, opening it to look in.

Peter's asleep on the bed, an arm hanging off and his mouth open, the cover secure over him. A teenaged boy (a new friend?) is curled up in the beanbag, somehow managing to fit entirely on it, the cover just barely covering him.

She finds a bigger one, putting it over him before she leaves the room, turning the light switch off.

-

When they wake up, it's dark outside and Harry just yawns instead of rushing out like Peter thought he would.

"You wanna stay the night?" Peter asks, and Harry accepts, and soon they're in pajamas, clothes in the washer. They walk to the kitchen, and a notes on the counter, May's handwriting evident.

_Had to go back to work more shifts. Food's in the fridge for you and your friend._

He picks it up and sticks it on the fridge, opening it as soon as he's done. She's left some pizza for them, so he pulls it out and they eat while watching the tv, talking about school.

"You think we'll get in trouble for leaving during the end of third period?" Peter asks near the end of the second episode, concern filling his eyes.

"No, as long as we say you got beat up." He replies, and Peter nods, looking down.

"But they won't believe us! I don't have any injuries on me!" He says, hoping that Harry won't notice how fast he healed.

"Yeah, Spider-Man, that is a problem."

His heart stops, but he tries to cover it up, putting a confused look on his face. "Wh-what? Why are you calling me Spider-Man? I'm not him."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he knows he's screwed himself. Harry's grinning, laughing at him.

"Dude, you aren't 100% subtle." He says, and Peter groans, burying his head in his hands. "Don't worry, though. I'm pretty sure no one else knows."

"Ned does." He says, muffled. He looks up, sighing when he realizes Harry didn't hear him. "Ned knows, since he was in my room when I came in on the ceiling."

"So at least it's two friends who know your identity?" Harry tries, and Peter nods, agreeing.

"Swear you won't tell anyone my identity?" Peter says, holding out his pinkie, and Harry nods.

"Pinkie promise!" He says, and after that's done, Peter lays back on the couch.

"You finally gonna be at school the same time I am?" He smiles, and Harry laughs.

"Guess I finally will."

-

Everyone looks at the doors in shock when _Peter Parker_ and Harry come in together, laughing.

Flash runs over in front of Harry, questions spilling out of his mouth.

"Why are you friends with this loser? Why won't you be friends with me? How'd he convince you? Did he pay you?"

He stops, waiting for an answer, but Harry just gives a grin. "Fuck off, Eugene." He continues down the hall, an arm wrapped around Peter's shoulder, and everybody just looks in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr pls @jakesgyllenshaal
> 
> also i've already started the sequel to this so b prepared


End file.
